


My Heart is So Jet Lagged

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 production starts in a few weeks and Scott is not happy about the upcoming storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is So Jet Lagged

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad so I'm sorry for all the grammar slips in there. Please don't hesitate to correct anything for me in the comments!!
> 
> I’m pissed of because of some season 2 spoilers that I’ve read and this is what happens when CBS piss me off!! Simple Plan new album is keeping me busy so that explains the title and the ringtone.

Scott doesn’t like this; he really REALLY doesn’t like this!! He was out with his buddies in LA when a few fans approached him for photos and autographs, he didn’t mind that, he loved his fans, specially Five 0 fans, who seems that despite what some of the critiques are saying online, are in love with Danny Williams, his personality, ties, rants and how much he loves bickering with McGarrett.

 

One of the fans asked him what does he think about the news about season 2 that surfaced online and he said that he didn’t hear about anything, he honestly didn’t so he asked her about what she heard, now he wish he didn’t! She said something about a new cast member, the new series regular, about the love interest for McGarrett and how much she doesn’t like it. He couldn’t help but laugh at her last comment. He teased her saying that it would mean more shirtless Alex on her TV; she said that she doesn’t mind it as long as Alex is getting naked alone or with Danny!

 

He giggled nervously and told her that it wasn’t going to happen then he apologized and had to leave the place since the papparazzi started approaching and asking annoying questions. He got into his car and drove back home, that was 30 minutes ago! Now he was just pacing around his living room and trying to process what he heard. He liked the show the way it was going, it needed less police procedures, more character stuff but he still liked it!! He heard something about Masi being promoted to a series regular so he assumed that Max would be the person joining the team, apparently not!

 

Alex was back in Australia for the week while Scott was busy with wrapping up the last season of Entourage. When he talked to him the previous day they had an argument about something, he doesn’t really remember the cause of the argument since he was half asleep because when Alex was enjoying his lovely afternoon in Sydney, Scott was laying in bed sometimes past midnight in LA.He called Alex but his phone was switched off, “Damn it, just when I need him!”

 

He put his phone aside and sat on his computer. He googled the show and found the website and the spoilers the fan was talking about. He was NOT a jealous boyfriend, never been and never will be .. he thinks!! When Alex shot his scenes with Michelle in the beginning of the season he was jealous for a reason that made sense to him, he thought he’d never be able to kiss and touch him the same way. Now that he’s been with Alex for a few months, he’s not sure how much he’ll like seeing his boyfriend in bed with another actress.

 

He didn’t want to think about it anymore so he went to his bedroom, stripped to his boxer and watched a movie in bed till he fell asleep. It was about 4 am when his phone started ringing:

 

 _“You say good morning … When it's midnight … Going out of my head … Alone in this bed”_

 

That’s Alex’s ringtone; he reached for his cellphone and answered quickly.

“Scotty, can you open the door for me please?”

Scott was ready to yell at him saying something about switching off his phone or the timing but all that came out was “what?”

“The door babe, I can’t find my key”

“Key?” he was definitely more awake now, “Alex, where are you?”

“Your front door”

Scott jumped out of bed and ran to the door to open it. Alex was standing with the phone still on his ears, he smiled, put the phone in his pocket and hugged Scott, “I wanted to surprise you”

“God I missed you,” he broke the hug, closed the door then pulled Alex into a kiss, “I called you earlier but your phone was off,”

Alex smiled “Yeah I think I was somewhere over the Pacific ocean but am here now and am really tired so lead me to bed,” he put his bag near the door and let himself be pulled by Scott toward the bedroom where helped me out of his clothes.

“So I open my phone to find a text from Saxon telling me that it’s all over the net that am getting a love interest next season,” Alex said as he lay in bed, “You think they’re giving Steve & Danny a shot next season?”

Scott rested his head on Alex chest; “very funny, from what I read, it’s going to be a female McGarrett that’s going to strip by the second episode,”

“Oh .. is that jealousy I hear in your voice babe?” Alex couldn’t help teasing.

“Me jealous? In your dreams”

“Your so totally jealous,” Alex kissed Scott’s temple, “I don’t care if they throw us in bed together by episode 3, I’m still coming home to you”

“I told you am not jealous, I just think that’s somehow going to effect Steve and Danny’s relationship, and you know that’s the core of the show”

“Well nothing is confirmed so far, all we can do is wait until we get our scripts next week”

“I think we can do that,” He rested his chin on Alex’s shoulder, “You’re not allowed to travel without me again”

“I’m not going anywhere without you again, it’s really annoying how much I missed you”

“Your saying that like it’s a bad thing”

“It’s bad when we’re in different time zones”

“Oh well, now you’re here and it’s nearly 5 am, how about we just get some sleep, am still tired you know,”

“Yeah me too,” he pulled Scott for a kiss, “good night Scotty”

“Good night babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, fluff is my thing right now O.o


End file.
